


Two Worlds

by thecat_13145



Series: Prince of Egypt [2]
Category: Numb3rs, The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Medjai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's face isn't tattooed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Worlds

His fingers brushed Ian’s cheeks, where he’s seen markings on others, questioning.

“I’m not a commander.” Ian tilted his head. “Disappointed?”

In reply, Don kissed him soundly. In this desert, alien world, Ian’s unmarked, familiar face, was most welcome.

Ian kissed back, unable to resist. The thought of any Medjai opening the tent flap and seeing them is both terrifying and arousing. 

Ian pulled back reluctantly, his fingers still stroking Don’s chest. “We should...”

Don reached over, picking up the belt with it’s curious sword, pressing his body close against the men he loved. 

He muttered, “Let me help you.”


End file.
